bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saigo Murakami
:"Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment." - Shadow Rage Saigo Murakami (西郷村上, Murakami Saigō) formerly known as Kenpachi Murakami (剣八村上, Murakami Kenpachi) was the 12th Kenpachi. He was the former captain of the 11th Division and was Kenpachi Zaraki’s successor. Saigo was a shinigami who worked for the Soul Society and during that time he was promoted to the rank of Captain of the 11th Division. After aiding the former 6th division Captain Takashi Kosuda during his escape, Saigo was arrested and sent to prison on charges of treason. After his release from prison, Saigo worked for the Onmitsukidō on a provisional basis. This was later changed and Saigo was recruited by the Onmitsukido as a full fledged member, he took a leadership role in various covert and undercover missions, and served as Corps Commander of both the Executive Militia and Patrol Corp divisions within the Onmitsukidō. His dedication to keeping the Soul Society and its citizens safe has led him to make some impossible decision and personal sacrifices. Saigo has lost his job, his friends, and, for a period of ten years his freedom. During the events of the rebellion that occurred within the soul society, Saigo was critically injured by a rogue agent and was believed to be dead. However, Saigo survived but was once again being charged with treason, as he was framed by the people responsible for the rebellion. After locating and brutally murdering many of the conspirators, Saigo was forced to leave his life in the Soul Society behind to avoid being tracked down by the Gotei 13 and Onmitsukidō who wanted him dead. Appearance Saigo is a tall, muscular man, with neck-length brown hair, which is kept in a swept back style. The way he styles his hair, gives it a fuller and thicker appearance. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Saigo has a large number of scars on his body, most of which he received from previous battles. The most prominent ones are on his chest, both large scars on the left side of his chest marked with black stitches. He has brown coloured eyes. As a result of intense training, he has developed a strong and muscular body; he is strong enough to carry a large broadsword on his back, without much difficulty. His standard attire consists of a black tattered cape with three leather straps on each shoulders, a plain white shirt with bandages underneath to cover the numerous scars on his body, black pants, dark grey boots, and metallic armour below his waist. When first introduced, he wore a black bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that covered the bottom half of his face. Except for his eyes, all his facial features were obscured for a while before he decided to remove the mask and the bandana. Personality History Synopsis Equipment *'Ryūseiga' (竜牙, "Dragon Fang") is a special sword that belongs to Saigo Murakami. It takes the form of a large katana with dragon like scales on the backside of the blade. It has a circular golden coloured guard with the hilt of the sword wrapped up in white bandages. The sword has a smooth and polished finish. The power of the katana is great enough that it can deliver a blow that will cut through the flesh and bone of an opponent with the precision and ease of surgical steel. Little is known about the weapon's origin besides the fact that it started out as a basic blade that once belonged to an unknown courageous warrior. No one is quite sure on how it ended up in Saigo’s possession or how it was acquired, but it is said to be infused with the bones of the spirit beast. Ryūseiga is made up of a special metal which gives the sword its scratch and corrosion resistance. ::Bakuryūgeki (爆龍撃 , "Exploding Dragon Strike"): Ryuseiga’s strongest and most powerful only named attack. Saigo charges his spiritual energy into the blade and then releases it as massive amount of energy in the form of a light blue lighting-like dragon. Saigo can create multiple dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. He can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of energy which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming them. ::Hakuran (白乱, White Rebellion): The spirit beast that resides within Ryuseiga. Saigo is able to manifest Hakuran into the real world and use its power to aid him in battle. When summoned it takes the form of a white dragon-like inugami with chains wrapped around it. The dragon cannot be controlled unless the user is capable of sealing it. When Hakuran was first released into the real world, it went berserk and destroyed much of the surrounding area, but Saigo discovered that in order to control the dragon, and have its full power at his disposal, he had to seal it within his own being. When released the dragon flies towards opponents and instantly devours anything it touches. Saigo is able to control and manipulate the dragon by using a variety of hand gestures and can also use it to launch aerial attacks. Hakuran is able to fire a concentrated blast of spiritual energy in the form of a wave from its mouth; the blast is very swift and quite powerful with exploding and piercing properties. *'Karasu' (烏, "Crow"): A uniquely designed kunai made from a special metal that can be only be found in the Soul Society. Due to the unique properties of the metal, karasu can be infused with the user’s spiritual energy. In addition karasu can also absorb spiritual energy from any source, including the user as well as the opponent and as a result, the more energy it absorbs the tougher it becomes. There is a limit to how much spirit energy can be stored within the kunai, although the exact limitations are unknown as of now. Karasu takes the form of a large kunai-style dagger that can be used as a long range projectile weapon or for close range combat purposes similar to a katana. Unlike traditional kunai, karasu is slightly longer with a silver edge, while the middle of the kunai is black and symbols are inscribed on it. Saigo Murakami is a user of the kunai and makes use of it by adding his spiritual energy to it, thus increasing its range and cutting power. According to Saigo, karasu is slightly heavier than a standard kunai, but with enough time and practice, the user can use the kunai without much difficulty. *'Tentōken' (天踏絢, Heaven-Stepping Adornment): it is a brown mantle with a large draw string closure at the collar and a large brooch displaying the Shihōin family crest. The Tentōken requires no skill or previous experience to use and allows one to hover in mid-air. He obtained one from Akane Shihōin, when he was a member of the Onmitsukidō. Power & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the former bearer of the name of Kenpachi, Saigo is an extremely powerful swordsman with years of combat experience. He has trained with and fought against some of the most gifted swordsmen in the Soul Society. Through training and experience he has honed his skills to a level of mastery that allows him to fight nearly any opponent, this has made him into a highly adaptable combatant. He is able to perceive his opponents movement and keep up with them in terms of technique and power. When in combat, he uses a combination of swift movements and powerful strikes to land critical hits on to his opponents, as he prefers to finish his battle as quick as possible. He has also demonstrated insane cutting strength, as he is capable of cutting through materials even much stronger than steel. He has an exceptional aptitude for zanjutsu and swords in general. His polished skills and strength with his sword allows him to fight most of his battle with only a single hand. As the former Captain of the 11th Division, which specializes in sword fighting, he was one of the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. *'Iaidō Master': Besides his regular fighting techniques, Saigo is also a master of Iaido, a style of swordsmanship which involves drawing the sword from its sheath, striking the opponent, and then replacing the sword in the sheath. Saigo has displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Iaido, though he rarely uses the skill, unless facing an opponent whom he cannot defeat using conventional means. He is capable of striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. Hakuda Combatant: While preferring to finish his fights as quickly as possible with his zanpakuto, Saigo has demonstrated from time to time that he can be just as dangerous when unarmed. As with his skills in swordsmanship, he has trained and honed his hand to hand combat skills to such a level that he is able to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Espada level arrancar Muerte Guerrero. He is able to block a punch from a hollow much larger in size without difficulty and then attack with enough force to knock it down with a single punch. When fighting against an opponent with Hakuda, he uses close quarters combat, a type of fighting style that engages the enemy at close range with a weapon in hand, which in his case is his zanpakuto. He combines both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his zanpakuto and punch opponents with great force. The main purpose of his fighting style is to get close to the enemy and take offensive action before they can react, this ensure that the enemy is taken down without the need for unnecessary or flashy movements. Colossal Spiritual Power: Even by captain-level standards, Saigo has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Aoko described his spiritual power as colossal, and could be felt from enormous distances away. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees with its power, even potential Captain level shinigami. He has the ability to release his spiritual energy into a potent aura around him; this aura can apparently be used to further augment his physical abilities, such as enhancing the strength of his punches and kicks or using it to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause him harm. The aura can also acts as a sort of barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. He has also demonstrated the ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon with which to strike others. With a simple palm thrust, he is able to blast back normal enemies, without physically touching them. He is also one of the very few people not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of Captain-Commander Yamamoto as most people would be in such a situation. His strength is shown even further as he was able to defeat Muerte Guerrero, the Cero Espada, with only the use of his Shikai. As a captain level shinigami, Saigo is capable of exerting a vast spiritual pressure, which can cause severe physiological effects on the person afflicted with it. Because of this, his spiritual power is a valuable weapon that can be effectively used to take down those who are weaker than him. If not controlled, Saigo’s spiritual energy can destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him. His spiritual energy is purple. Shunpo Master: Saigo is highly proficient in the skill of shunpo, as he is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of an average shinigami. With his level of mastery, he is able to cross large distance within a short span of time, remain undetected, and even surprise enemies with his speed. He has honed his skills to such an extent that he can disappear in one instant and re-appear in the next. He is also fast enough to grab hold of an opponent before they even have the time to react or counter attack. Saigo is a regular practitioner of shunpo, as it is one of his primary forms of combat, used in conjunction with his swordsmanship. He is also proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Saigo learned the technique when he was still a member of the Onmitsukidō Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a field agent and combat solider, along with being the Captain of the 11th Division, Saigo is a highly intelligent man. Saigo is an accomplished strategist and is widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tactician in the Soul Society, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well; make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle. He is a crafty tactician, shown from his ability to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Takashi Kosuda, Touko Sonozaki and other geniuses. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, as he is able to deduce a person’s true motives and actions by thoroughly observing their personality traits and characteristic. Immense Strength: Due to his large build, Saigo possesses extraordinary physical strength, allowing him to easily overpower and manhandle being much larger in stature and size than himself. He is capable of stopping a Gillian class hollow’s cero with just one hand, further demonstrating his physical strength. Saigo’s strength is so immense that he was able to rip off the Cero Espada Muerte Guerrero's left arm with very little effort. During his fight with Kyosuke Kagami, Saigo is able to block the vizard's powerful punch and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only his bare hands. Immense Durability: Saigo's strong physical build enables him to withstand impacts that would kill an ordinary human, and critically injure an average Shinigami. His immense durability allows him to take on the full power of an Espada’s pre-release cero and only take one step backwards with no signs of major injury. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Kyosuke Kagami. Superhuman Reflexes: Saigo possesses instantaneous reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as cero and bala. He can usually out-react even the fastest beings, no matter how well-trained. Indomitable Will: Saigo is a very strong-willed person. Due to the years of experience in the battle field as a warrior, Saigo has incredible determination and strength of will that makes him an extremely formidable opponent. He is able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Zanpakutō Yamabushi (山伏, "Mountain Priest") is the name of Saigo's zanpakutō. Saigo describes Yamabushi as "easy going" which makes it easier to wield. When sealed, Yamabushi takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane). Because it resides in a cane, its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most Zanpakutō. Both the handle and scabbard are sleek black, which gives the entire sword the appearance of an ordinary walking stick. The blade itself is normal in appearance and has a sharp edge, making it easier to use for cutting. It is also considered to be a very light sword. Even in its sealed state, Yamabushi is a formidable weapon, as it is capable of cutting through almost any defenses, although Saigo immense physical strength plays a part in it as well; nevertheless he has demonstrated the ability to slice through an Arrancar's Hierro with minimal effort. He can also imbue Yamabushi with his spiritual energy in order strengthen it even further; this makes the zanpakuto much more durable, as shown when he was able to block a powerful punch from a relatively large hollow. When sheathed, Yamabushi has the ability to form a protective barrier around Saigo’s body. The barrier is powerful enough to deflect or resist low-level kido spells and energy attacks such cero. However, it can only withstand a limited number of attacks. The protective barrier is capable of resisting any amount of offensive force; however, if that force is used continuously then the sheath will crack. When he was still serving the Gotei 13, Yamabushi was sealed in an ordinary katana-form with a rectangular-shaped crossguard and black hilt-wrapping. *'Shikai': Yamabushi's Shikai command is "Descend" (下る, Kudaru). Saigo holds his Zanpakuto up in front of him horizontally and calls out its release command. A hazy smoke like substance emanates from the zanpakuto and surrounds Saigo, followed by a bright flash of light. The flash of light intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly affects the surrounding area. When the smoke from the resulting burst of energy clears out, it is revealed that his Zanpakuto has now taken on the form of a pair of gauntlets. The gauntlets are silver metallic in colour with red markings that rises up to his elbows. In its released state, Yamabushi is much more durable, capable of withstanding even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective for blocking and deflecting in coming attacks. :Shikai Special Ability: Hollowfication Behind the Scenes Quotes Category:Former Captain Category:11th Division